


Questions & Answers

by Morgana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles knew he'd seen that picture somewhere before</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions & Answers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sterekbros (Winchesterek)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterek/gifts).



There’s a photo in Coach’s office that bothers Stiles. Well, okay, there are  _lots_  of photos in Coach’s office - he has a photo of the team from every year he’s been at Beacon Hills HIgh, along with some individual shots of his star players. Stiles has never made that list, probably never will, but that’s okay. After last year, Scott’s up there, along with Jackson, but it isn’t his photo Stiles is so interested in.  
  
It’s one that sits a little apart from the rest. The date in the corner says 2004, so whoever it was graduated some time ago, but he must’ve been one hell of a player, since the picture frame isn’t allowed to gather dust. Stiles kind of wishes there was a teacher in school that would want to keep his picture like that after he left, some sign that somebody besides his dad and Mrs McCall see him as more than just ‘that Stilinski kid’. But wishes and horses, as his mom always used to say - he doesn’t exactly fit in with anybody but Scott, but that’s okay. They’re best friends, have been for years, and Scott’s really all he needs. Not that he’d turn Lydia down if she suddenly noticed him, but that’s not likely to happen anytime this century.  
  
He doesn’t think much about the picture until one day he realizes that it looks familiar. And then it starts to bother him. He’s seen the guy in that photo before, but he can’t remember where. He knows he looked different, though - more grown-up, sleeker, more cultivated and refined, and definitely hotter. For a little while he wonders if it’s Derek, but he doesn’t think Derek was ever capable of smiling like that. No, it was someone else - a movie poster, maybe, or a TV show. But he rewatches every DVD in his collection and nobody jumps out at him. Then he looks through all the magazines he can find, but still nothing. It wasn’t until he got in trouble (again) for sneaking out after curfew (again) to yet another crime scene (yeah, again) and ended up stuck filing at the station for three weeks that he stumbled across the answer.  
  
And what an answer it was. The photo in the news clipping was very different from the one in Coach’s office. The young man in it was at least five to years older, and the broad smile from the lacrosse photo was gone, replaced with something more self-assured and a good deal more dangerous. But it wasn’t the photo that made Stiles drop the file on the floor, its contents scattering unnoticed all around him, or even the headline that read “Local Boy Falls in Iraq”. No, it was the words under the photo that did that: “Andrew Greenberg, son of Carole Greenberg and Robert Finstock, was killed in action in Iraq three days ago.”   
  
Suddenly, both the photo in Coach’s office and Coach himself made a lot more sense.


End file.
